mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Brenda
Brenda is a female introduced in The Scorch Trials. Eventually, it is discovered that she is part of the group of Immunes. She becomes close to Thomas during The Scorch Trials and The Death Cure. Biography Early History= Prior to the events in The Scorch Trials, Brenda lived in northern Canada with her parents. They were one of the first families to make it to the camps set up by the coalition of governments that would eventually form WICKED. At some point, Brenda lost her mom - the cause or reason is never stated. WICKED later attempted to take her away from her father, who attacked them with a wooden rolling pin before being shot in front of his daughter. She eventually contracted The Flare and was sent to the Scorch (formerly Mexico). |-|The Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Thomas and the group of remaining Gladers find themselves in an abandoned building where they are confronted by Jorge, the leader of a group of Cranks residing in the Scorch. After a tense confrontation between Jorge and Minho, Thomas persuades Jorge to give him 10 minutes to explain everything. Jorge makes a deal with Thomas stating that only him and Brenda, the genius of the Cranks, will join their group on their journey to the safe haven promised by WICKED to Thomas and the Gladers. After Jorge announces that Minho will be punished for attacking him earlier, the latter attempts to lash out at Jorge, only to be stopped by Brenda placing her blade at his neck, drawing a small amount of blood. She takes notice of Thomas and inquires if he is the leader of the group. Flustered, Thomas denies that he's the leader and she asserts that she felt he seemed more like the leader before kissing him on the cheek. Thomas, Brenda, Jorge, and the Gladers, make their way to the underneath -- ''a series of underground tunnels that lead through the whole city. The group is attacked while they're finishing their meal, which forces Thomas and Brenda to travel in the ''underneath away from the others. Brenda leads the way through the tunnels, while flirting a little with Thomas. Thomas feels guilty for being with Brenda instead of Teresa. The dynamic duo come into confrontations with Cranks way past the Gone, particularly one who has lost his nose. She leads him to a crawlspace under an old wooden table and they are forced to hide in close proximity to each other. The Crank with the missing nose finds them and both fight him. Brenda manages to pin the Crank down and insists that Thomas has to stab the Crank in the heart. Thomas hesitates until Brenda yells at him for the third time to just do it. Thomas and Brenda are able to escape from the underneath and start their way through the rest of the city above ground. They sleep in an abandoned truck in an alley and Brenda reveals that she was forced to watch WICKED shoot her father when he tried to fight them for trying to take her away. Later, Thomas wakes up and reads a sign that states 'Thomas, you're the real leader' and Brenda reveals that there are more all around the city. They stumble on a Crank club, and are captured by three cranks who drug them. While Thomas and Brenda start reacting to the drink, Brenda tries to kiss Thomas but he resists, claiming that she isn't Teresa, before they both pass out. When they awake, the two are tied up and converse with the three Cranks who caught them. Brenda and Thomas are saved by Minho, Newt, Jorge, and the Gladers, but there is tension between Brenda and Thomas. Brenda does not confess if she made the move because of the drug or not. Before this time, things are happening to Thomas concerning Teresa, Aris, and Group B. After, Thomas, Teresa, and Aris join back with the groups. The group continues on to the safe haven trailing behind Group B. When the two groups meet up, they are stunned to see that what they were searching for was a stick with a flag that says safe haven. The groups wait it out until their time is almost up when they are attacked by massive monsters. They fight their way past each of them with a storm brewing above them. Once they are all defeated, everyone makes their way to the coffins in which the monsters previously emmerged from. Thomas, Teresa, Brenda, and Jorge all squeeze into one coffin. As time ticks on they hear a Berg flying in. They come out of the coffin and make their way to the Berg with is their real safe haven. Everyone is pampered and fed. As everyone begins to fall asleep, Thomas falls asleep next to Teresa until he is woken up by someone speaking telepathically to him. At first he believes it is Teresa, but he then realizes that the voice sounds different and determines it's Brenda, who warns him that something bad will happen. Thomas then awakens in a stark white room and realizes that he's been separated from the group once more. |-|The Death Cure= In The Death Cure, Brenda reveals that she was not supposed to become friends with Thomas, and was supposed to pretend like she was. However, she tells Thomas to trust her and Chancellor Paige, and later helps Thomas, Minho, and Newt escape with the help of Jorge. over the course of time, she and Thomas grow close again. Physical Appearance and Personality Thomas described her as "a pretty, older teenager" with long brown hair and dark eyes that "made the whites seem to glow brightly". She has a slightly scratchy, almost husky voice. It is suggested that she was shorter than Thomas, as he thought that she had to be standing on the tips of her toes to put her head on his shoulder. At the beginning of The Death Cure, Newt compared her to Teresa by saying: "Brenda here is a bloody princess compared to that know-it-all."